


bloody and bruised (stitch me back together)

by Mxrxuders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxiety, Betrayal, Dark Magic, Depression, During 6th year, Gen, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Humour, James Potter is a Good Friend, Mental Health Issues, Peter is a soft boi, Peter used to be a good friend, Post-Sirius Black's Prank on Severus Snape, Remus Lupin is So Done, Remus Lupin is a Little Shit, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Teen Romance, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Violence, and a good man, dark themes, he still is in this story, just after 5th, loosely based around the derry girls, mentions of wolfstar, previous wolfstar, sort off, sort off ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrxuders/pseuds/Mxrxuders
Summary: ‘Guilt is a fickle thing,’ he thinks.It is the type of feeling that settles in your stomach and eats you up inside until you’re driven mad by the art of secret keeping. Guilt festers in every crevice and corner, it feeds of darkness and decay, haunts until your mind is no longer your own and your eyes leak with the pressure of confessions weighing on your tongue.In a way, anger and guilt are one in the same thing. They both pray on weak minds and vulnerability like a predator through the midsts of tall grass, except they are also magnificently different.Anger is the feeling of blood rushing to your cheeks. It is the lump that wells in your throat when you struggle to keep yourself in check,the stone that sinks into your stomach and the clenching of your fists.Sirius would know, he is no stranger to either of the feelings.(on hiatus)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	bloody and bruised (stitch me back together)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anyone anything in this universe besides my OC! Juniper Fawley. All rights reserved to J.K Rowling.

“Don’t make this any harder than you already have.”

The voice made June stop in her tracks. Her eyebrows drew together as she pulled out her wristwatch from the small brown bag clutched in her palm; the thing was on its last limbs, it’s chime so quiet and flat that you’d sooner hear a pin drop, then notice it’s chime.

It was past twelve on the first day back after summer — the corridors should’ve been long abandoned and yet there June was, standing behind an extended wall eavesdropping on a strangers conversation.

“What do you need me to do, James? I can-“June’s frowns at that, she’d thought the voice a little familiar, and that name had helped her case.

“I need you to stay away from me, infact I want you to stay away from all of us!” James Potter voice was riddled with betrayal. Anger lingered on his tongue, and yet his tone never faltered. Unwavering, but weak all the same.

“That’s not up to y- 

“The hell it isn’t! I love you Sirius, you’re my best friend,” he scoffed “Fuck, you’re my brother even. But I won’t let you drag us all down into whatever dark pit you’re stopping at.”

June’s heart was steadily taking on a fast pace- this didn’t sound like a conversation she wanted to be caught listening too, and especially not by James Potter and Sirius Black.

She could turn and run; walk away from the situation and pretend she heard nothing. But she didn’t. Her usually good judgement was clouded by curiosity — and so she strained her ears to hear more.

“Fuck you James” June could just imagine Black’s face. A scowl painted on his front, paired with eyes so dark they seemed bottomless — it was a common expression for someone like Sirius Black. A child filled to the brim with arrogance and violence, who acted strictly on their emotions.

June couldn’t really blame him though, she was certain that rage and self righteousness was bred into members of the ‘Noble and Most Ancient House of Black’.

Potter chuckled, “Get some help, Sirius. Merlin knows you’re gonna need it now that you don’t have us to pick up the pieces you drop.”

Footsteps could be heard and she instinctively seized up and prepared to run before realising that they were headed in the opposite direction. 

June peeled herself from the wall she’d plastered herself on and turned to walk down the hallway she’d arrived from. She made it about ten steps before her emotions came crashing back down upon her.

‘If he catches you here, he’ll kill you.’ She told herself, feeling pity for Sirius Black was one of the worst things she could ever do, it was right behind eavesdropping on Sirius Black. 

June prided herself on her compassion and ability to help others, which is why she kept moving down the path, taking a left turn round the corner so instead of being on the trail back to the common room, she was moving in a circle and taking the passage James Potter had made when he stormed away. 

If June was going to offer her condolences and support to Sirius Black, she would make sure he didn’t realise she’d spent the better half of two minutes listening to his prior conversation.

She would help him and maybe give him a pat on the back (if he didn’t chew her arm off, that is) and then she would go on with her business.

When she rounded the corners she was met with the face of Sirius Black, an angry looking one at that. Realising that there was no chance this would end good for her, she ditched the plan and decided to work with the flow. 

“D’ya wanna go to the bla lke wit meh” the words just came spluttering out of her mouth before her brain could process them.

Black’s eyes narrowed — obviously trying to dissect the sentence and why Juniper Fawley was talking to him.

“Do you wanna go to the black lake with me?”

His eyes had been in the process of un-narrowing before they slotted themselves back into slits and his mouth opened, presumably to tell her to piss off. 

June almost punched herself on the thigh, she hadn’t meant to say it like that, but to a boy who probably got fifteen propositions a day - it definitely sounded like she was pimping herself out. 

“Not as a date or... you know..that - just to look at the lake and the...wildlife?” She wanted to kick herself in the back, walk away and pretend this had never happened, in-fact she prepared to turn around before Black’s voice stopped her once again.

“Just to look at the lake?” His eyes were still narrowed but he seemed to contemplate the offer a little more.

“And maybe go to honey dukes to steal a couple of sweets, but yes, no funny business; strictly lake watching.”

June was almost sweating at this point, if he turned her down she was going to walk off in embarrassment whilst simultaneously bullying him in her head.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was rushing to post this so unfortunately this chapter is very short, the next ones will be even longer so please bear with me. 
> 
> Leave kudos or reviews! i’m open to and like to receive criticism.


End file.
